Betrunkene Vampire!
by BreakingTwilightMoonEclipse
Summary: In dieser Story geht es um die Cullen Kids und Bella. Können Vampire betrunken sein? Und wie verhalten sie sich?
1. Chapter 1

Das ist meine zweite Fanfiction...ich hoffe sie gefällt euch und ihr schreib ganzz dolle viele Reviews *lieb guck*

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prolog:

Ich schaute sie mir alle nach einander an...Edward schaute zurück und in seinen goldenen Augen sah ich so etwas wie...Erregung...! Schnell schaute ich weiter zu Alice...sie lag auf dem Boden und kugelte herum vor Lachen. Neben ihr saß Rosalie, sie unterdrücke ein Kichern. Emmett lief durch das Haus und sang irgentein Lied das ich nicht kannte, so laut das, hätten sie Nachbarn gehabt, die Polizei schon längst auf der Matte stände. Ich erblickte Jasper in einer Ecke des Wohnzimmers, zusammen gekauert und mit schmerzverzerrten Gesichtsausdruck. Worauf hatte ich mich da nur eingelassen?


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 1:

Charlie war für ein paar Tage verreist mit Billy, die beiden wollten berühmte Angelplätze ausprobieren und mit Tonnen von Fisch wieder heimkehren. Ich saß an meinem Computer und durchforste das Internet nach Rezepten für alle Möglichen Arten von Fisch. Wahrscheinlich würden wir Monatelang nichts anderes essen, da war es doch am besten ich suchte verschiedene Wege der Zubereitung um ein wenig Abschwechslung hineinzubringen. Charlie war heute morgen gefahren und ich war seitdem allein. Heute Abend würde Edward mich abholen und mich zum Haus seiner Familie bringen, wo ich dann solange wohnen würde bis Charlie wieder da war. Ich schaute auf die Uhr. Viertel vor 6. Noch eine viertel Stunde bis Edward kam. Ich schaltete den Computer aus und fing an meine Sachen zu packen. Schlafanzug, Zahnbürste und Zahnpasta, eine Bürste und was ich sonst noch alles so brauchen würde. Von Edward und Alice hatte ich erfahren, dass Carlisle und Esme heute Abend nicht da sein würden, da sie mal wieder etwas zu zweit unternehmen wollten. Genaueres hatte ich nicht erfahren. Sie sagten mir, dass wir (Edward,Alice,Rose,Jasper,Emmett und ich) den ganzen Abend allein wären und Alice Augen begannen bei diesen Worten zu leuchten. Ich hoffe nur das sie nicht vorhat mich wieder den ganzen Abend wie eine Barbie zu behandeln. Aber Edward hatte mir versichert, dass das nicht der Fall war. Allerdings erzählte er mir auch nicht was sie vorhatten und ich bekam es glatt mit dir Angst zu tun. Sie wollten mich doch nicht etwa foltern, mit neuen Autos und Klamotten?! Wenn ich nur daran dachte, bekam ich eine Gänsehaut. Es klopfte an der Tür und ich wurde aus meinen Gedanken gerissen. Schnell nahm ich den Koffer und rannte die Treppe herunter. Ich riss meine Jacke vom Harken und öffnete die Tür. Ich blicke in zwei wundervolle,große,goldene Augen und mir wurde ganz schwindelig. Edward nahm mir den Koffer ab und lächelte mich an. ,,Hey," sagte ich und gab ihm einen Kuss. ,,Guten Abend, Ma´am," erwiederte er lächelnd. ,,Kann es losgehen?" ,,Na klar" Schnell zog ich meine Jacke an und stieg in sein Auto. Er setzte sich neben mich und fuhr los.


	3. Chapter 3

Zweites Kapitel:

Würd mich freuen wenn ihr mir ein paar Reviews schreiben würdet =)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dank Edwards Fahrstil waren wir schon nach wenigen Minuten beim ,,Cullenhaus`` .

Sobald ich ausgestiegen war lief Alice mir auch schon entgegen und hüpfte an mir aufgeregt auf und ab.

,,Bella, Bella, Bella, es ist so toll das du da bist!´´ ,,Ähm, ja danke, ich freu mich auch total.`` Oh Gott, was hatten sie bloß mit mir vor? Es muss etwas schreckliches sein wenn es Alice so viel Spaß bereitet.

Ich folgte Edward der gerade durch die Haustür des Hauses ging.

Alice folgte mir mit glänzendem Blick und ich bekam immer mehr Angst je näher ich dem Haus kam.

,,Carlisle und Esme sind vor einer halben Stunde losgefahren. Ist das nicht toll? Wir werden sicher sooo viel Spaß haben!``

,,Ähm klar sicher. Wenn mir mal endlich jemand sagen würde was ihr vorhabt!?´´

,,Setz dich einfach zu den anderen dann erfährst du es.´´

Ich schaute mich um und bemerkte, dass wir uns im Wohnzimmer befanden. Emmett, Jasper, Rose und Edward saßen schon in den sesseln und auf dem Sofa. Schnell setzte ich mich zwischen Edward und Emmett aufs Sofa.

Alice stellte sich vor uns und began zu grinsen. ,,Also Bella, bei uns ist es so tradition das wenn Carlisle und Esme mal nicht da sind, nun ja dann feiern wir. Auf die Vampirart versteht sich.

,,Hat es irgentwas mit Blut zu tun?`` Nachher wollten sie noch das ich ihnen mein Blut spendete damit sie auch was zu trinken auf ihrer kleinen Party hatten.

Ich schaute zu Edward, dieser lächelte mich beruhigend an, als wüsste er genau was ich dachte.

,,Nein, obwohl, äh ein bisschen. Aber keine Angst du darfst dein Blut behalten, keine Sorge,``erklärte mir Alice. Nun wurd ich wirklich neugierig. ,,Na los was habt ihr vor?``

,,Naja,`` sie kicherte, ,,Carlisle und Esme haben es uns zwar verboten aber...``

,,ALICE!!!,´´ nun fing ich an zu quengeln. Ich wusstes doch, sie wollten mich foltern.

,,Also, wir dürfen zwar keinen Alkohol trinken, aber Carlisle und Esme sind ja nicht zuhause..``. Sie schaute mich unschuldig an. Aha, daher wehte der Wind. Sie wollten sich besaufen. Ich wusste gar nicht das Vampire betrunken werden können. Interessant...

,,Für dich haben wir auch ein bisschen Alkohol, obwohl Edward nicht sehr begeistert von der Idee war die besoffen durch die Gegend rennen zu sehen. Aber es ist ja bloß ein bisschen. Und wir haben uns eine ,,Blut-Bowle`` gemacht.``

,,Wer ist dafür draufgegangen?,´´ fragte ich scherzhaft.

Emmett fing an zu lachen. ,,Nur ein paar Grizzlies``,erwiederte er.

,,Na dann.``

Mir gefiel die Idee meine geliebte Vampirfamilie betrunken zu sehen. Sie waren sonst so beherrscht und graziel. Ob Edward wohl immernoch ein Gentleman war, wenn er ein paar Gläser der ,,Blut-Bowle`` getrunken hatte? Ich kicherte und Edward sah mich mit einem merkwürdigen Blick an. Ich grinste ihn an. Er sah verunsichert aus.

,,Und wir werden ein paar Spiele spielen,`` machte sich Alice wieder bemerkbar.

Oh Gott, bitte sag nicht Flaschen drehn. Bitte sag nicht Flaschen drehn.

,,Zum Beispiel Flaschen drehn.`` ,,Ahhh,´´stöhnte ich auf. Emmett schaute mich an und fing wieder an zulachen. ,,Wahrscheinlich stellt sie sich gerad vor mich zu küssen. Wie es aussieht kannst du es kaum abwarten.´´ Er kicherte. Typisch Emmett.

Ich hasse Flaschen drehn. Ekelerregende, pubertierende, picklige, dumme Typen die nichts besseres zu tun haben als dir ihre Zungen in den Hals zu stecken. Ich schaute mich um. Naja das war hier wohl nicht der Fall. Trotzdem, einen Zungenkuss mit Rose oder Jasper fand ich im Moment auch nicht gerade ansprechend.

Naja..hauptsache Alice fing jetzt nicht auch noch an mit Ideen wie ,,Wahrheit oder Pflicht`` um sich zu werfen. Das wäre meine persönliche Hölle.

,,Und Wahrheit oder Pflicht.`` Ich töte sie, ich schwörs, ich töte sie. Wie konnte sie wissen, dass sie mich damit foltern würde. Sie sehr foltern würde, dass ich sogar Hass auf sie verspürte. ,,Alice``,jammerte ich ,,muss das sein?``

,,Ja, natürlich muss das sein. Das wird sicher lustig.`` Sie strahlte mich an und eine Welle ,,Beruhigung`` ergoss sich über mich. Ich schaute Jasper an. Er grinste mich verlegen an. ,,Na gut Alice, wenn es dich glücklich macht.``

,,Juhuuu.`` Sie schien völlig aus dem Häuschen. Plötzlich war sie weg. Ich schaute mich verwirrt um.

Sie kam mit einer großen (und wenn ich groß sage dann meine ich großßß) Schale voll mit einer roten Flüssigkeit wieder und stellte sie auf einen Tisch.


	4. Chapter 4

Dank großes Dankeschön an Allandra und Emotionsqueen. Ihr seid beide sooo lieb *euch durchknuddel*

Dieses Kapitel widme ich euch beiden!!! Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim lesen =)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alice kam auf mich zu und gab mir ein kleines Glas gefüllt mit durchsichtiger Flüssigkeit in die Hand. ,,Das ist Sekt. Du bekommst nicht so viel, weil Edward sonst ausgeflippt wär.`` Sie warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. Wahrscheinlich hätte sie mich gern betrunken gemacht. Hahh...danke Edward. Du hast diese Grausamkeit verhindert.

Sie zwang uns, dass wir uns in einem Kreis auf den Boden setzen sollten und wir gehorchten ihr, da ihr Blick uns allen Angst machte. (Selbst Emmett)

,,Wir fangen mit Flaschendrehen an.`` Niemand sagte ein Wort. Alice holte eine leere Flasche die ich vor ein paar Tagen austrinken musste, da sie angeekelt war von dem Gedanken etwas anderes als Blut zu trinken.

Sie setze sich wieder zu uns und fing an die Flasche zu drehen. Diese drehte sich so schnell das ich sie mit meinen menschlichen Augen kaum noch erkennen konnte.

Sie wurde langsamer und kam dann plötzlich zum stehen. Sie zeigte auf..Edward.

Ich musste mir ein Grinsen verkneifen. Die Vorstellung das Alice Edward küsste war einfach zu komisch. Alice schaute ein wenig enttäuscht. Jasper schien eifersüchtig und Edward setzte sein Pokerface auf.

Er stand auf, genau wie Alice. Er beugte sich zu ihr herab (süße, KLEINE Alice *muhahahaha*) und sie gab ihm einen schnellen Kuss. Sofort fing Emmett an zu protestieren. ,,Hey, das war kein richtiger Kuss.`` Ich hörte Edward leise seufzen.

Alice gab ihm wieder einen Kuss. Diesmal länger. Sie verzog das Gesicht und setzte sich wieder auf ihren Platz. Ich schaute sie stirnrunzelnd an. Wie konnte man es nur nicht toll finden Edward zu küssen? Naja...

Edward drehte die Flasche. Sie zeigte auf..Rosalie. Ich erstarrte. Alice okay..aber Rosalie? Rosalie, blond, groß, gutaussehend und Edward, mein griechischer Gott, sollten sich küssen? Nein! Ich spürte Eifersucht in mir aufsteigen. Jasper schien das zu spüren und versuchte mich zu beruhigen aber ich wollte mich nicht beruhigen. Ich warf ihm einen bitterbösen Blick zu. Er zuckte zusammen.

Rosalie grinste, ging zu Edward und began ihn zu küssen. Lang, länger, Sekunden schienen wie Minuten. Minuten wie Stunden. Hört schon auf, hört auf!!!

Sie ließ von ihm ab. Warf mir einen Blick zu den ich nicht deuten konnte und im Moment auch nicht deuten wollte, und setzte sich wieder. Die Stimmung schien verkrampf. Jasper sendete Wellen von Entspannung. Es half nicht. Ich sah Edward an und er schaute zurück. In seinen Augen lag einen unausgesprochene Entschuldigung. Ich versuchte zu lächeln doch mein Gesicht war eine Maske der Anspannung.

Plötzlich spang Alice auf und rief: ,,Los, Leute. Mit euch macht das ja gar keinen Spaß. Lasst uns endlich was trinken.`` Sie ging zu der großen Schale voll blutroter Bowle und gab etwas davon in 5 kleine Schalen. Sie gab jedem von ihren Geschwistern eine und behielt eine für sich. Die Vampire schienen ganz gierig auf Alkohol zu sein. Die fünf schauten in ihre Schalen und ein Funkeln voll Vorfreude blitzte in ihren Augen auf. Sie begannen zu trinken und auch ich nahm einen Schluck aus meinem Glas Sekt. Er schmeckte gut. Wahrscheinlich war er sauteuer gewesen. Ja..so kannte ich meine Cullens. Je teurer desto besser.

Sie waren alle schon aufgestanden um sich Nachschub zu holen. Vampire waren eindeutig süchtig nach Alkohol. Ehe ich mich versah war die halbe Schale schon leer und sie setzen sich wieder zu mir auf den Boden. Alice und Rosalie fingen an leise zu kichern. Die Wirkung des Alkohols schien erstaunlich schnell zu wirken. Emmett schaute mich an. Er schielte. Ich hielt mir die Hand vor den Mund um nicht laut loszulachen. Es sah wirklich komisch aus. Jasper war so still und unauffällig wie sonst auch immer. Edward hatte die Zunge ein kleines bisschen rausgestreckt wie eine kleine Katze. Nun fing ich wirklich an laut zu lachen. So etwas hatte ich noch nie gesehen. Schon gar nicht bei Edward.

Rosalie nahm die Flasche und drehte. Die Flasche zeigt auf Emmett. Die beiden fingen an zu lachen. So schnell, das ich es kaum mit bekam lagen sie sich in den Armen und begannen wild zu knutschen. Edward, Jasper und Alice waren schon wieder am saufen. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Vampire...

Emmett und Rosalie knutschten immernoch. Ich schaute zu Jasper und Alice die nun auch anfingen zu knutschen und ich fragte mich wahrhaft ob ich hier im Irrenhaus gelandet war. Von Edward war weit und breit keine Spur. Plötzlich spürte ich kalten Atem in meinem Nacken. Ich drehte mich langsam um und schaute in zwei weit aufgerissene, hungrige Augen.


	5. Chapter 5

Danke für alle eure Reviews! Ich hab euch alle so liebbbb!!!

Ich hab mich mit diesem Kapitel extra beeilt nur für euch!

Viel Vergnügen!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

,,Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!`` Ich fing an zu kreischen. Plötzlich waren alle Augen auf mich gerichtet. Edward stand genau hinter mir. Seine Zähne blitzten in dem Licht der Lampen und er starrte mich an. ,,Entschuldigung, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken.`` Ich starrte ihn an. Er sah gruselig aus. Wie ein echter Vampir. Er ist ein echter Vampir du Doofi. Hey, beleidige mich nicht. Du beleidigst dich doch selbst. Na und...viele Leute reden mit sich selbst. Ja klar. Klappe. Stille. Na endlich.

Alice, Jasper, Rosalie und Emmett waren schon wieder am knutschen. Ich stand auf und ging zum Sofa. Edward folgte mir. Er setzte sich neben mich und rückte ganz nah an mich. Ich schaute ihn verwirrt an. Er fing an mich zu küssen, aber nicht auf die normale Art wie er mich sonst küsste, vorsichtig und sanft, sondern drängend und..leidenschaftlich.

Er kam immer näher und saß schon fast auf meinem Schoß.

,,Ähm...`` Ich schob ihn von mir weg. Er stand ganz eindeutig und Alkoholeinfluss.

Plötzlich klammerte er sich an mich. ,,Ich will au knutschennn!!!``

O..kay...jetzt gehts ab hier. Vielleicht sollte ich lieber wieder nach Hause fahren. ,,Knutschennn!!!`` Er fing an zu quengeln wie ein kleines Kind.

,,Ähm..später!?`` ,,Neinnnn,jetz!`` Er machte einen Schmollmund.

,,Na gut.`` Edward strahlte und fing an mich zu küssen. Früher als ich noch kleiner war hatte ich einen riesigen Hund, einen Bernadiner, der mich immer abgeschlabbert hatte. Das hier erinnerte mich sehr daran. ,,Edward, hör auf mich an zu sabbern.``

,,Ich sabbaa nich, nööö, ich will nur ein bissl mit meina Freundin knutschen.`` Er grinste mich dumm an. Auf einmal hörte ich einen lauten Knall, gefolgt von einem schrillen Aufschrei und einem Glucksen. ich brauchte etwas länger um die Situation zu erfassen. Emmett, der sich noch etwas Bowle holen wollte, war über Jaspers Beine gestolpert und fast in die Bowle gefallen. Daher kam der Knall. Der Aufschrei war von Alice gekommen, da er fast die Schale getroffen hätte und ihre gute Bowle verschüttet hätte und das Glucksen kam von Jasper der seine Beine unauffällig an sich ran zog.

WOW, betrunkene Vampire waren ungeschickt und..stolperten. Ja, ja endlich. Jahre der Unterdrückung und nun war ich nicht mehr die einzige die so unheimlich Ungeschickt war. Edward war schon wieder dabei mich abzuschlabbern. Alice kam auf uns zu und gab ihm eine neue Schale voll mit Bowle.

,,Für dich, Eddieeeee!´´ Sie gackerte und gesellte sich wieder zu Jasper. Sie kippten ihre eigene Bowle runter. Emmett und Roslie waren verschwunde doch ich hörte lautes Poltern und..andere Geräusche von oben. Na super! Könnte es noch schlimmer werden? Anscheinend..

Edward schob seine Hand unter mein T-shirt. Ich erstarrte. Doch Alice rettete mich vor weiteren Peinlichkeiten. Vorerst...

,,Leute, hört maaa her, wie wärs wenn wir jetsch Wahrheit oder Pflischt spielen? Hehh?``

Sie sah uns an und schwankte leicht.

Emmett und Rosalie saßen plötzlich wieder auf dem Wohnzimmerboden. Na, Vampirspeed gebrauchten sie anscheinend nicht nur fürs Rennen.

,,Klar, spielen wir was,`` sagte ich zu Alice. Warte, warte, hatte sie gerade Wahrheit oder Pflicht gesagt. Und hatte ich ,,Klar, spielen wir was`` gesagt? Oh nein. Bitte nicht bitte nicht. ,,Ich meine also irgentwas spielen. Wie wärs mit...Memory?´´

,,Nein!!!´´ Sie quatschten alle auf mich ein. Memory wäre doch viel zu kindisch, Wahrheit oder Pflicht, ja das wäre perfekt. Sie quakten mich so lange zu bis ich mit dem Spiel einverstanden war. Halbwegs...

,,Also, ich fang an.`` Emmett sah uns alle nach der Reihe nach an und sein Blick blieb an mir hängen. Nein, das würde er nicht...

,,Bella, Wahrheit oder Pflicht. Aber nimm nicht Wahrheit sonst bist du ein feiges Hühnchen.`` Er fing an ,,Hühnergeräusche`` zu machen und dabei wackelte er mit den Armen.

,,Ähm dann nehme ich halt Pflicht.`` Bitte bitte denk dir nichts fieses aus bitteeee...Innerlich heulte ich. ,,Supiii, also Bella du musst....

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please ganz viele Reviews jaaaa??? *auch ganz lieb is*

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel...=)


	6. Chapter 6

Hey ihr Süßen, sry das es diesmal etwas länger gedauert hat. Hab im Moment sehr viel zu tun.(Schule,Konzert, usw....)

**Heute** geh ich ins Kino (_**Twilight**_)!!!!!!!! *soo happy bin*^^

Viel Spaß mit meinem neuen Kapitel!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_,Bella, Wahrheit oder Pflicht. Aber nimm nicht Wahrheit sonst bist du ein feiges Hühnchen.`` Er fing an ,,Hühnergeräusche`` zu machen und dabei wackelte er mit den Armen._

_,,Ähm dann nehme ich halt Pflicht.`` Bitte bitte denk dir nichts fieses aus bitteeee...Innerlich heulte ich. ,,Supiii, also Bella du musst...._

Er schaute mich an. Schwieg. Schwieg immernoch.,,Sag endlich was ich machen soll, Blödi,``brach es aus mir heraus. Emmett fing an zu schmollen. ,,Wenn du meine Gefühle verletschen wolltesch dann hast du das jetzt geschafft.`` (Muhahaha vllt kennt ja jemand dieses Zitat?! xD)

,,Ohhh du armes Putti,Putti!`` Er machte den Mund auf um etwas zu sagen doch ich unterbrach ihn. ,,Los, sag endlich was ich machen soll!`` Je eher ich es wusste, desto schneller war es auch wieder vorbei.

,,Du kennscht doch sischer den Erotikshop...`` Er grinste.

,,OH NEIN das wagst du nicht!!!`` ,,Oh doch das wage ich.``

,,Also du gesch dort hinein und besorgscht dir irgentwas, was du gebrauchen kannst.`` Alle fingen an zu lachen. Außer ich. Selbst Edward grinste dümmlich. ,,Edward bezahlt,``quitschte Alice. Nun war auch Edward das Lachen vergangen.

,,Aber es muss etwas lustigesch sein,``lallte Emmett. ,,Und dann führscht du es Eddy vor und dann mag der das und dann macht ihr Babysss,``kicherte Rosalie.

,,Sehr lustig,Leute. Ihr seid sowas von dämlich wenn ihr betrunken seid.``

,,Wir sind doch nischt betrunken,Schatzipupsiii!,``behauptete Edward.

,,Nein und isch bin nischt tollpatschig,``machte ich ihn nach.

,,HEY,soo red isch nischttt.`` ,,Nein und isch bin nischt tollpatschig.``

,,Du bisch doof.`` ,,Und du BISCH blöd.`` Ich streckte ihm die Zunge raus.

Während unseres Kindlichen Streites waren die anderen schon wieder am saufen.

,,Leute!`` Sie beachteten mich nicht. ,,Leute!`` Nichts. ,,**Leuteeeee!``**

,,Man,mussu so rumbrüllen. Wir sind doch nicht taub,``meinte Emmett.

,,Leute, ihr hört jetzt sofort auf zu saufen, legt euch hin und ähm ,,_schlaft_`` euren Rausch aus.``

,,Nööö, die Party hat grad erst angefangen.``

Na, wenn das der Anfang war, dann war das mein Ende.

,,Komm, wir fahren jetsch zu dem Laden.`` Alice grinste mich an.

,,Fahren?,``versuchte ich abzulenken, wobei ich mir auch Sorgen machte wegen dieser Sache. ,,Fahren? Ihr seid betrunken, ihr könnt nich einmal mehr gerade laufen, geschweige denn ein Auto fahren.``

,,Wir fahren ja auch kein Auto, wir fahren mit meinem Jeep,``brüllte Emmett. Je betrunkener sie waren um so lauter wurden sie.

,,Ja klar, Jeep, Auto, Unterschied,``ich nickte und tat so als würde ich total seiner Meinung sein.

Plötzlich war das Wohnzimmer verschwunden. Ich blickte mich verwirrt um. Ich saß in einem Auto, oh entschuldigung, JEEP!

Ich saß auf der Rückbank zwischen Edward und Rosalie. Alice und Jasper teilten sich den Beifahrersitz und...oh große Überraschung,..knutschten.

Emmett fuhr schon und die Nacht raste an uns vorbei. Oder wir rasten an der Nacht vorbei...Wie auch immer.

Das Radio war ohrenbetäubend laut und ein Lied mit kreischenden Stimmen und quitschenden Instrumenten war zu hören. Ich hielt mir die Ohren zu. Wir hielten an und Emmett schaltete das Radio aus.

,,Na los, Bella. Deine Pflicht ruft.`` Gut, ich würde in den Laden gehn und versuchen durch die Hintertür zu flüchten. Doch wohin sollte ich fliehen. Sie würden mich eh wieder einfangen, obwohl...durch den Alkohol waren sie leicht verhindert. Was das ganze eigentlich nur noch schlimmer machte.

,,Ach und Bella, such dir was nettes aus...vielleicht können wir das heute noch brauchen,``flüsterte mir Edward zu. Ich sah ihn entsetzt an. Nein,nein, selbst wenn er es wagen würde ich anzufassen, ich würde mich wehren. In diesem Zustand würde ich sicher nicht mit ihm schlafen.

,,Bring mir noch das hier mit,``Emmett gab mir eine Liste mit..._Dingen, _die ich für ihn besorgen sollte. ,,Na klar,`` ich seufzte.

Ich stieg aus, stolperte und fiel mitten in eine riesige Pfütze. Aus dem Auto, ähm JEEP, war lautes Gelächter zu hören. ,,Vampire!,``schimpfte ich.

Ich rappelte mich auf und betrat,klitschnass wie ich war, den Laden. An der Kasse stand eine Frau, oder ein Mann, das konnte man unter dem ganzen Make-Up und der blonden Locken Mähne nicht erkennen. Die Person trug einen pinken Minirock und ein pinkes glitzer Top. Es waren gerade mal 3°C draußen,aber naja...

Die Frau/der Mann kam auf mich zu und begrüßte mich freundlich mit einer tiefen Stimme. ,,Hallo, Kleine. Kann ich dir helfen?`` ,,Ähm,ja..ich suche..ähm ein paar Sachen,``antwortete ich. Ich gab ihr Emmetts Liste. ,,Okay, ich werde die Sachen aus dem Lagerraum holen, schau dich ruhig noch etwas um,Süße!`` Sie/Er zwinkerte mir zu und verschwand durch einer Tür. Ich nahm ihr/sein Angebot an, schließlich hatte ich eine Pflicht zu erfüllen. Ich würde mir einfach irgentwas aussuchen und...

Mein Blick blieb an einem schwarzen Latex Anzug hängen und ich kicherte.

(.com/image/latex/theunknownguy36/The%20ladies/Sheyla%20Hershey/Sheyla_Hershey_?o=15) (Ich hoffe die Adresse geht..so stell ich mir den vor^^) (Sonst bin ich nie so pervers sry...is aba lustig)

Das Leute so etwas toll fanden. Naja...wenn ich schon mal hier war könnte ich auch gleich so etwas mitnehmen und es dann später Alice schenken. Sie konnte das sicher gebrauchen. Ich kicherte wieder. Ich nahm den Anzug und ging zu Kasse wo die Frau/Mann schon auf mich wartete. Sie/Er nannte mir die Summe und ich bezahlte mit Edwards Kreditkarte.

Ich ging nach draußen und lief zum Auto, stieg ein,gab Emmett seine Sachen und Edward seine Kreditkarte. Das Auto raste nach Hause und schon waren wir alle wieder im Wohnzimmer versammelt. Rosalie schaute mich an. ,,Jetzt musst du es anziehen.`` Ich schaute den Anzug den ich über meinen Arm getragen hatte, an. ,,Ähm...nein!``

,,Doch,los.``

Oh man,wieso auch nicht.

Ich ging ins Bad und zog mich um. Wieder im Wohnzimmer angekommen setze ich mich aufs Sofa.

Ich schaute sie mir alle nach einander an...Edward schaute zurück und in seinen goldenen Augen sah ich so etwas wie...Erregung...! Schnell schaute ich weiter zu Alice...sie lag auf dem Boden und kugelte herum vor Lachen. Neben ihr saß Rosalie, sie unterdrücke ein Kichern. Emmett lief durch das Haus und sang irgentein Lied das ich nicht kannte, so laut das, hätten sie Nachbarn gehabt, die Polizei schon längst auf der Matte stände. Ich erblickte Jasper in einer Ecke des Wohnzimmers, zusammen gekauert und mit schmerzverzerrten Gesichtsausdruck. Worauf hatte ich mich da nur eingelassen?

Ich flüchtete ins Bad und zog mich schnell wieder um. Rosalie hatte nicht gesagt wie lange ich ihn tragen sollte. Ich kam wieder ins Wohnzimmer. Edward hielt das Telefon in der Hand und lallte hinein:,,Ja,mein Schatz, ich liebe disch auch! Ich liebe disch soooo dolle. Seit wann ich weisch das ich schwul bin, Mausihäschen? Gar nicht, MUHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!`` Er legte auf und die ganze Bande fing an zu lachen. ,,Was is denn hier los?``

,,Wir haben schon mal weiter geschpielt und Jasper hat gesagt das Edward Mike anrufen muss und ihm sagen scholl das er ihn liebt,``erklärte mir Emmett.

,,Hihi und der Idiot meinte er liebt misch auch,``kicherte Edward. ,,Das ist nicht lustig,man spielt nicht mit Gefühlen anderer.`` So war ich schon immer,Verantwortungsvoll und Pflichtbewusst.

,,Mach dir nicht ins Hemd,``meldete sich Jasper nun. Er stöhnte kurz auf und hielt sich den Kopf. ,,Zu viel Alkohol, zu viellll,``murmelte er. Selbst Schuld!

,,KISSENSCHLACHT,``brüllte Emmett auf einmal. Und schon flogen mehrere 100 Kissen durch die Gegend. Wo hatten sie die denn auf einmal her? Ein Kissen traf mich im Gesicht und ich kippte hinten rüber. Ich schrie weil ich vor lauter Federn nichts mehr sah und Angst hatte umgetrampelt zu werde. Die anderen schrien auch,allerdings aus Spaß.

Plötzlich war es totenstill. Die letzten Federn sanken langsam auf den Boden und ich stand schwerfällig auf. Mitten in dem Chaos aus Kissen,Federn,kaputten Möbeln, 5 Vampiren und einem Mensch (hehe ich) standen Esme und Carlisle. Erst drückend ihre Mienen Verwirrtheit aus aber dann spiegelten sich Wut und Zorn darin.

,,WAS IST HIER LOS????,``brüllte Esme. So hatte ich sie noch nie erlebt.

Ich rannte auf sie zu und warf mich in ihre Arme. Ich wusste nicht wieso, aber Tränen liefen mir die Wangen herunter. ,,Die, die,die...,``schluchzte ich. Esme nahm ich sanft in die Arme. ,,Die haben Alkohol getrunken und mich dann zu blöden Spielen gezwungen,``heulte ich.

,,Ist das wahr?,``fragte nun Carlisle.

,,Naja...mhh vielleicht,``murmelte Alice.

Carlisle nahm mich an die Hand, warf Esme einen Blick zu der so etwas sagte wie: Tu dir keinen Zwang an, und ging mit mir nach draußen. ,,Ich werde dich jetzt nach Hause bringen.`` Er öffnete mir die Tür zu seinem Mercedes und kurz bevor ich einstieg hörte ich einen ohrenbetäubenden Lärm, aus dem Haus kommend, und grinste. Ja, Esme würde den fünfen ordentlich einheizen. Doch ich hatte keine Schuldgefühle das ich sie verraten hatte. Hey, immerhin waren sie gemein zu mir. Aber ich wusste, das ich ihnen schon bald wieder verzeihen würde. Schließlich waren sie meine Familie.

**Ende **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eigentlich hatte ich vor die Story viellll länger zu gestalten,aber ich habe so viele neue Ideen in meinem Kopf für andere Geschichten, das es mir iwie zu langweilig wurde an dieser Geschichte weiter zu schreiben. Es tut mir sehr Leid wirklich. Vielleicht schreibe ich auch bald ein anderes,längeres Ende wenn ich mal wieder Zeit hab,okay? Bitte seid nicht sauer auf mich. Ganz dolle entschuldigunggg...

hab euch alle ganz dolle lieb =)

Bitte Reviews schreiben ja?


End file.
